random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The RNW Hunger Games - Catching Fire
The year is One-Gazillion. You lay in the ashes of a former-cornucopia full of prosperous supplies that could be used to easily survive in a dangerous wild area. A mine was set off, and the entire group of teenagers all guarding these sacred supplies were all blown into bloody confetti. You slowly stand up, covered in dirt and blood, as your slight distance from the blast caused you to live slightly longer. A cannon goes off. You have won the Hunger Games. You are the last one surviving. A helicopter flies above you and lets down a claw. You are grabbed and placed into a hospital. You are healed by the skilled doctors and you are returned to your district, still mentally scarred from the games. Then, a few weeks later, you get a direct message from the President of this extremely correct country. "lol u think u can get out that easy u little sh*t" Introducing... RNW Hunger Games - Catching Fire President Snow's deadly spree is continuing. He planned the extremely deadly 74th Hunger Games. He designed the new Youtube layout. He decided to have some fun, and instead of killing random kids this time, he'll kill people who killed other random kids. He picks up everybody who won the past games to go into this brand new ultra-even-more violent ones, so he picks out: *Mochlum *AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Faves3000 *CompliensCreator00 (he's drunk like Haymitch or something) *add your name Moon Snail is also mentioned, but never appears in the actual movie. Chapter 1 - Being Chosen Again Mochlum Moch: What is worse, watching Honey Boo Boo or the president say what kids are being murdered this year? Honey Boo Boo: hey yall wanna see mah go-go daaance wi- Moch: Okay, I'll go with kids dying. (changes channel) President Snow: AND THE WINNER IS... everybody who just won before. Moch: Oh great, how could I be any less lucky? (Moch's girlfriend walks in) Moch's GF: I'm breaking up with you. Moch's Boss: You're fired. Moch's Tax Collector: You're in debt. Moch's mom: You were always my least favorite. TLC exec: Moch, you're hired to be a guest star in the new episode of Honey Boo Boo! And it is required by the Capital. Moch: Sh*t, it happened. (guards walk in and carry out Moch) Guard: TO THE TRAIN! AwesomeCartoonFan01 ACF: Man I feel great today! I bet everything is gonna be just fine! Hey what's on TV? (Guard comes in) ACF: Oh great, what did I do this time? Guard: You are to be escorted to the trains. ACF: But wh- Guard: You will be in the 74th Hunger Games. ACF: OH S- (Guard takes ACF and takes her to the trains) Faves3000 Faves: *Is asleep* Guards: *Barge in* Faves: *still alseep* Guard 1: Uh... should we just, like, take him? Guard 2: I... guess? Guards: *Takes Faves* Faves: *Wakes up* Huh, what's going on? Guard 2: You're going to be in the 74th Hunger Games... Guard 1: ...74th Hunger Games... Guard 2: I swear to god Josh you need to work on your syncing Faves: *Still half asleep* Oh, that's... that's nice... HEY WAIT Guards: uh... Faves: Bert is right, Josh, you really need to work on that *passes out again* Guards: *Throws Faves onto the train* CompliensCreator00 CC00: Ello can I beer? Mayor of Halloween Town: No because you're in the Hunger Games. but it turned out the mayor of halloween town was president snow and that i wasn't just hallucinating on drunk and i was thrown on the district 12 train